Reylo (NightMare Cure) - MA NSFW
by GarazebOrreliosExpialidocious
Summary: 2months have past since Rey agreed to takes Bens hand. NSFW Sex Scene Rated MA Reylo


— Ben

A flash of blinding blue is the last thing I see as an overwhelming burning feeling slices across my chest. Instinctively I cross my arms trying desperately to suppress the pain eating away at my skin. The smell of burning flesh surrounds me causing an immediate coughing fit, small traces of blood splatter across the fresh battle-worn snowfall. Everything starts to spin, my body goes limp and I find myself falling forward. Squeezing my eyes tight, I brace myself for a face-full of freezing white, but instead my whole world goes black.

At once I bolt straight up only to find I am no longer surrounded by cold, instead I lay panting in a warm damp room. Sweats pouring from every pore on my body and my heart races rapidly filled with terror and confusion. Reaching instantly for my chest, I pat around furiously checking for the wound that had been inflicted onto me. Upon realizing there was nothing there, I let out a deep sigh of relief. Still weary I scan my surroundings slowly, only to realize I was back in my bed, safe. Another nightmare has poisoned my sleep.

Still burning up from tonights vicious vision I decide to get up clear my mind from soon to follow guilt and regret. Reaching down to remove the blanket from my waist. I'm taken aback when I feel a hand resting against my thigh. The touch is so light and calming that I instantly stop as to not disturb her. My face blushes bright red and the nightmare is instantly forgotten.

Repositioning myself slowly, I place her hand softly on the pillow near her face and roll to the right facing her. Her hair shines a light earthly colored brown neatly rolled into three buns down the back of her head. Freckles faintly cover her small rose colored cheeks and across her nose like speckled stars in the night sky. I watch silently as her body rises up and down peacefully. "What are you dreaming of Rey?" I ask her under a hushed breath. I reach my hand towards her face and brush a few loose wisps of hair away from her closed eyes. "Nothing but good things I hope"

It has been eight weeks since our battle together on the now deceased supreme leaders ship. Eight weeks since I extended my hand to her and pleaded for her to start a new life with me. Eight weeks since Rey had reluctantly accepted my offer and left her friends behind to an unknown fate.

I had been so ecstatic when she placed her hand in mine firmly and we bolted towards my ship. Constantly looking back at her to ensure she wasn't falling behind or hadn't changed her mind, I could see it in her face that she being torn apart on the inside. I was too selfish to care then. But now the guilt haunts me to this very day.

We spent a few days crammed on my ship together, just flying. An awkward tension suffocating the air making it almost unbearable to breath. I didn't know where we were headed or what the future even held for either of us. She barely spoke to me, it was hard enough even trying to get her to eat. Sleeping was just as difficult. She lay awake at night silently sobbing. I wonder if she knew I could hear every sound. I tried to ignore the fact that I could sense she was worried about her friends, about wether they had survived the first orders barrage on their rebel base and if so, where were they now?

Part of me felt angry that she was still holding on to the past, while the other felt grateful that she has yet to steal my ship in the middle of the night and abandon me.

Eventually she had accepted her own choice. It wasn't I who had forced her to leave with me. She could have rejected me and things would be very different between us. For reasons I've yet to understand, she chose me. But we were still so distant from each other.

This night was the first she had ever come to lay in my bed. I had been laying awake facing the wall when I felt her slowly pull the sheets over herself, keeping a respectable distance from me. My body lay completely still and I purposely shallowed by breathing, I didn't want her to know I was awake. Every part of me was pulling for me to turn around and face her, but I hesitated to long and became exhausted, eventually deciding against it. I didn't want to scare her off. Why would she want this monster gazing upon her face? My hand reaches for the scar on my very own face and quickly pulls away, sleep overcoming my tired mind.

Now I lay here staring at her. A mix of confusion and understanding flowed through me. "I'm sorry" I whisper to her. "I shouldn't have put you in that situation. I acted so childish. I was so angry at Snoke for treating me as such, and he was right. I am nothing but a coward compared to you. Watching you stand up against him inspired me. You are the very embodiment of the word strength. Rey.." I pause my rambling for a moment preparing myself for next The words. Words I have never said before, not even to my parents growing up. "I love you"

As the words escape my lips, I feel a aching feeling in my chest. Instinctively I slap my hand over my heart where the pain was growing stronger. It felt like I was suffocating as my body shook steadily. Twisted in this unbelievable state, tears formed at the corners of my eyes and being to spill like heavy raindrops down my cheeks, forming wets spots on my sheets. I close them tight trying to stop myself, trying anything to bring myself back to reality, back to Rey's gentle and soothing face.

My eyes still closed tightly, I start to feel something slowly touch my lips. My immediate reaction is to pull away from this unfamiliarity as fear creeps up my spine, but I am able ton bring myself to calm down before acting to rashly. I feel this soft touch tracing my lips and soon come to recognize them as Finger tips.

"Rey?" I call our softly not wanting to open my eyes to realize it was all just an illusion. A trick of the my mind. Perhaps another nightmare I have slipped into.

"Ben" a voice replies back. I open my eyes slowly. There is Rey looking at me. Part of me was so confused. I had expecting anger and hate to be plastered all over her face, but relief washed over me when instead her expression is calm and soothing.

"Ben" she calls again. I can hear a crack of sadness in her voice. Concern for her washes over me as her eyes glisten from freshly formed tears reading to fall at a moments notice from her brown eyes. Without thinking I lay my head close to hers and begin to reach my hand to her face. I wanted to pull her close and feel her breath against my skin. Resisting the urge I manage to mumble back "What is it, Rey?"

Her lips part slowly to speak and I hold my breath. Is she going to yell at?, tell me that she hates me? That she regrets coming with me and wants to leave? But none of those things come out of her mouth. Instead she looks into my eyes, hers as wide and shimmering as the moon and she tells me that she forgives me, that she loves me too.

Frozen in shock, I cannot believe what I just heard. Is this real? My mind is racing in a million directions trying to piece together a plausible explanation to what is unraveling in front of me, but nothing makes sense.

I break from my mental state and there she is still staring at me expectantly. What does she want from me? A sudden warmth rushes through my entire body as my eyes slowly move away from hers and down to her lips. I look back into her eyes and swallow hard and bite my lower lip with this unbelievable feeling of longing. This time her eyes break the stare only briefly to watch my lips and then back up at me. As if reading my every intention she swiftly exhales the words I've longed to her our entire time together "

The words flowed from her lips like sweet golden honey, leaving me the hungry bear trying to drink up every last drop. My animal instincts come alive and I feel my body quiver and grow hot. The room becomes blurry and the only thing In focus is the face of the galaxies most perfect woman, Rey. Her cheeks grow a crimson pink and again her eyes flash quickly to my lips. I don't make her wait any longer.

Hungrily my lips slam into hers with a force that could shatter an entire planet. I can't hold myself back from slipping my tongue inside her mouth. I slide against hers in a circular motion tingling softly as we swirl together in sea of emotion. I longed for her even more, my body was fully awake and I needed to explore every inch that hers had to offer.

I pull my tongue from her mouth, with it a thin string of spit trails from my lips. I am so lost in this delicacy I hardly notice it. Excitedly I bury my face into the side of her neck. Her skin feels warm against my teeth as I sink them into her flesh, careful enough to not break skin. She gasps softly causing me to bite harder as waves of pleasure travel throughout my entire body. I muffle a moan against her skin causing tiny goosebumps to awaken down her neck.

My body is burning up. I release her neck from my grip and swiftly pull my shirt off over my head. I feel nervous as I watch her eyes scan every inch of my upper half, from my collar bone down to my waist. Her eyes stop momentarily on the scar close to my shoulder and I feel self conscious. She looks away quickly before returning her eyes to mine. Never looking away I watch from the corner of my eye as her hands slip to the bottom of her shirt. My breath catches as she pulls her top off with ease, exposing her small perky breasts.

My hands lay on either side of her shoulders as I cast a shadow over her body. There are only inches between our bodies. It took all my strength to stop myself from uncontrollably devouring her. I watch her eyes for any hint of hesitation but she is as calm as the wind before a desert storm. My senses tell me that she wants me to kiss her again, but I have other plans for her. I inched my way down and place a soft kiss between both breasts. Her catches at the sensation. Wanting to please her even further I place my lips over her right nipple and begin to suckle it softly as my fingers stimulate her left nipple. Her body squirms at my touch and I start to lose my patience, I wanted her badly.

Pulling away from her breasts I position my hands on her waist and move my mouth down to her stomach with a trail of soft pecking kisses only to stop right below her belly button, closing in on her pelvis.

My heart is racing faster and faster as I reach my hand towards her cotton tan pants. She lifts her buttocks as I shift both her bottoms and panties down her legs and off her feet. At last she is fully exposed to me. Her face turns flush with embarrassment as I admire her smooth flawless skin. I smile sheepishly at her only for her to turn away from my gaze in a crimson glow. Taking a deep breath I remove the last of my own clothes, leaving us both fully naked in front off one another for the first time. Everything about this moment feels completely and utterly surreal to me. The first person to ever truly understand me is here, about to share this intimate moment together.

I swallow nervously before descending my body upon hers. Our chests are only inches away from being skin to skin. Our privates radiating heat between only centimeters of space between them. I press my lips back to hers only gently grazing them together.

"Is this okay?" My lips tickle hers as the question comes out in a whisper. She scans my

eyes solemnly before tracing her fingers down the scar on my face. Panic begins to rise in my throat and I swallowed hard, knowing she had been the one to give me it. Suddenly I realized how afraid I was of the possibility of being rejected. I could only hope she couldn't feel my heart pounding against my chest begging to break free of its cage.

Finally she firmly cups my cheeks and closes any remaining space between our lips. All the doubt in my mind is completely smothered by her kiss. She pulls away and gently whispers into my ear "Yes"

My entire lower body quivers with anticipation. I pull the blankets above my buttocks giving us a little comfort and privacy. Slowly I insert my tip inside her. I watch her as she closes her eyes and her mouth gaps slightly. I can already feel the warmth engulfing the tip of my penis and traveling thought-out my entire body. I slide the rest in and we become fully connected In both body and mind. I can feel her entire body ripple with sensation as my hips sway in a slow thrusting motion.

I close the gap between our chests and and rest my forehead upon hers. I can feel her soft warm breath surrounding my neck. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and holds me as I start to thrust quickly into her, her soft moans filling my ears with a ringing sensation.

I feel teeth sink into my bottom lip softly tugging and sucking. The feeling is so overwhelming my throat catches before letting out a loud gasping moan. My penis twitches and I can feel myself becoming more and more sensitive. I don't know how much longer I can last at this rate.

"Rey!" I whisper her name while pumping faster and faster the blood boiling in my loins. I feel her insides tighten around my penis as she lets of a series of pleasurable moans. "Ben!" She cries my name as her body convulses and her cum wets my penis. I can't hold it anymore and my body shakes forcing myself deep inside her and releasing hot cum inside her, I muffle our moans with a wet kiss as we both relish is the pleasure of our continuing climax.

When our bodies stop convulsing I release her from my kiss and she takes in a deep breath. I watch her as I pant heavily, my body dripping with sweat. I place my forehead against hers "I love you Rey" I whisper.

"I love too too Ben" her voice shakes through her heavy breathing.

We both smile softly and I rest my body against hers, both of us exhausted. I feel her mind drift into a deep sleep, as her body rises up and down slowly. I kiss her gently on the forehead and drift off into a nightmareless sleep,... finally.


End file.
